La Emoción de la Cacería
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Vegeta es un depredador peligroso, y en este momento, tiene sólo una presa en la mira. BxV one shot. Traducción Oficial de "Thrill of the Haunt" de Niteryde.


**La emoción de la Cacería**

**Por Niteryde**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

* * *

Había silencio entre ellos. Vegeta podía oírla respirar en la otra línea, ondulaciones de estática cortas y periódicas que significaban que no estaba solo. Lentamente, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras observaba por la ventana. Las estrellas pasaban por delante casi como una difuminación extendida. Ya estaba llegando a su destino. Podía ver donde aparecería pronto el planeta Tierra. Debía haber estado haciendo un chequeo doble de los controles para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Pero en vez de eso, veía su scouter rojo y la luz que titilaba lentamente señalando que había una transmisión en vivo.

—No puedes —dijo ella finalmente. No tenía su tono de voz normalmente confiado. Esta vez sonaba de verdad preocupada.

Vegeta sonrió. La mujer había sido atrevida hace poco más de un minuto. Ahora que se daba cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, estaba intentando recular. Hizo el daño y ahora iba a asegurarse de que pagara por ello.

—Oh, sí puedo —susurró dándole escalofríos—, y lo haré.

—No sabes dónde estoy. —La confianza había regresado a la voz de Bulma, aun cuando estaba estrujándose las manos. Había sido un error intentar jugar con el circuito del scouter. Se lo decía su instinto. En retrospectiva, debió haberle hecho caso a esa corazonada. Pero en vez de eso, había restablecido la conexión entre ambos dispositivos, y ahora tenía que lidiar con cierto Saiyajin. Él había estado molesto al principio, pero su tono había cambiado en el último minuto y eso no le gustaba ni un poco. Se mordió el labio mientras observaba la misma luz titilando en un scouter verde parecido.

—Te encontraré. No te preocupes por eso.

—_Mierda —_pensó Bulma sin esperanza justo cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Se quitó el scouter y gritó—. ¡Enseguida voy!

Esperó unos segundos tamborileando los dedos ansiosamente antes de levantar el scouter otra vez y volver a ponérselo.

—No tienes idea de quién so…

Fue interrumpida por un risa profunda y se quedó sin aliento. Oír ese sonido le puso la piel de gallina y no en una manera desagradable. Su reacción a la de él le hizo perder el hilo de ideas completamente.

—No, mujer. _Tú _no tienes idea de quién soy _yo. _Te encontraré en tu planeta y luego…—La voz se detuvo pero su tono peligroso dejó poco a la imaginación.

Bulma tragó. —No me encontrarás, desgraciado —gritó ella venenosamente. Vegeta arqueó una ceja intrigado. Cuánto espíritu y determinación. Le pareció que su audacia era extremadamente excitante. Se lamió los labios mientras ella continuaba—. Y si lo haces, te va a pesar.

Se oyó una risa siniestra antes de que susurrara. —Sabes, puedo ver tu planeta a la distancia. Sería tan fácil destruirlo sin siquiera poner un pie en él. Qué cosa tan patética.

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron. —¿Destruirías la Tierra si no me encontraras?

—No necesito razones para destruir un planeta. Disfruto la actividad. Es muy entretenida.

—Eres un monstruo.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Nos encontraremos primero. Tanta…_ferocidad…_en una mujer debe ser domesticada.

—¿Qué demonios soy, un animal salvaje?

—No lo sé, ¿Lo eres?

—Eres un imbécil.

—Boca sucia, ya veo. ¿También está sucio lo demás?

Bulma se mordió el labio sintiendo su rostro quemarse de rojo por lo que él estaba insinuando. Inspiró para recomponerse antes de decir en un tono de voz tan calmado como pudo. —Aléjate de mí.

—Sólo por ahora.

El cortó la transmisión y Bulma se quedó con la mirada vacía en la pantalla del scouter. Se lo quitó lentamente, dejándolo frente a ella. Se llevó una mano a su sien y la masajeó.

¿En qué se había metido? Se cubrió la boca con la mano, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. No podía permitir que ese hombre la encontrara, pero no podía involucrar a nadie más en esto.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando una idea le llegó. Tenía la solución perfecta.

Horas después, una vez en la habitación de su hotel, Bulma sonreía en señal de triunfo mientras rotaba su último invento en la mano. No estaba listo para ser usado, pero después de la conversación extremadamente estresante por el scouter. Había terminado su trabajo en tiempo récord. Parecía un pequeño control remoto para el garaje, pero escondía por completo el ki de quien estuviese cerca a casi tres kilómetros a la redonda. Ahora nunca iba a poder encontrarla. Desabotonó algunos botones de la blusa blanca de su traje para esconder el dispositivo en el mejor lugar – bajo su sujetador.

Finalmente capaz de respirar, Bulma se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo. Se obligó a no pensar en la voz sexy y ruda al otro lado de la línea del scouter mientras se alisaba su traje ejecutivo azul oscuro. Él no la encontraría y si intentaba algo los demás lo sabrían al instante. Asintiendo, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse abajo a la convención donde iba a dar un discurso de presentación, cuando vio el scouter en la mesa de noche de su cama tamaño queen.

Estaba activado. Bulma lo miró en exasperación. Estaba contemplando destruir la maldita cosa.

_No, _decidió dirigiéndose a la puerta. _No voy a hacer eso._

Llegó a la puerta, pausó y luego soltó un grito de frustración. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó al scouter. Sus pasos taconeaban sobre el piso de madera. Maldición, tenía que saber. Tenía que saber dónde estaba ese imbécil. Rezó para que no estuviese cerca, porque si no sería _game over_.

Unos segundos después ya tenía puesto el scouter otra vez. Escuchó su voz inmediatamente.

—Bonita porquería de planeta en el que vives, mujer.

—¿Dónde estás? —Demandó saber cómo si ella tuviese el control. Aun cuando se le estaba haciendo un nudo en el estómago.

—No muy lejos.

—Por favor.

—¿Por favor? —repitió, su voz profunda se oía divertida—. ¿Por favor _qué_?

—Por favor déjame en paz.

—Oh vamos, no te rindas tan fácilmente. ¿Dónde está tu orgullo, mujer? Creía que eras valiente. No me digas que en realidad eres una cobarde.

—¡Cómo te ATREVES! —gritó Bulma instintivamente—. En serio que no tienes idea de quién so…

—Me encantan las mujeres con la lengua suelta —retumbó su voz y Bulma perdió el hilo de ideas otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre sonara tan letal y sin embargo tan sexy al mismo tiempo? Vegeta rió por el silencio—. Puedes correr pero no puedes esconderte. Te encontraré, mujer. Y entonces lo lamentarás.

—Tú nunca…

—He cazado a cada alienígena que existe. Dentro de una edificación, en un planeta, por toda la galaxia. No importa lo lejos que estén. Siempre los encuentro y tú no serás distinta.

—Si no soy distinta, ¿Entonces cómo es que no me has encontrado todavía? ¿Hmm?

—¿Y quién, te ruego que me respondas, dice que no lo he hecho?

Bulma se congeló deteniendo su caminar el cual ni se había dado cuenta había comenzado. —¿Qué? —preguntó aturdida mirando alrededor como si él pudiese estar escondido en algún lugar allí en la habitación del hotel.

—El scouter que llevas también transmite coordenadas de localización. Qué pena…

—_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda__!_ —La mente de Bulma iba a mil antes de tomar y apagar el scouter de inmediato. Luego salió corriendo de la habitación tan pronto como sus pies se lo permitieron. Tenía que bajar. Estaría a salvo allí. O al menos, más segura si no estaba sola.

El único problema era que ella estaba quince pisos arriba. Presionó todos los botones de los elevadores y casi grita cuando vio que casi todos estaban en la planta baja. ¿Por qué nada estaba saliéndole bien?

—_Okay, cálmate_ —se ordenó e inhaló profundamente. Quizá él solo estaba fingiendo. No era como si ya estuviese allí.

Después de unos minutos de que nada pasara, finalmente comenzó a relajarse un poco. Mirando hacia arriba observó los números de los pisos del elevador iluminarse poco a poco antes de decidir que necesitaba llamar a alguien. Krillin, quizá Yamcha. Desafortunadamente, dejó su teléfono abajo con una asistente. Echó un vistazo hacia la puerta de su habitación en el hotel y contempló la posibilidad de usar el teléfono de allí cuando el elevador finalmente llegó.

—_Oh, gracias a dios_ —suspiró mientras entraba apresurada. Presionó el botón de la segunda planta donde se llevaba a cabo la convención y finalmente se comenzó a relajar.

Entre los pisos 10 y 9, el elevador se detuvo abruptamente. Casi cae al suelo y luego gritó cuando parte del techo fue arrancada con fuerza. Vegeta bajó una fracción de segundo después y cayó de cuclillas justo frente a ella. La miró con curiosidad mientras ella se pegaba a la pared.

—Eso fue de verdad entretenido, aunque quizás no fue efímero —dijo enderezándose lentamente. Llevaba su armadura Saiyajin la cual llevaba marcas de las crueldades del espacio gravadas en ella. Se quitó el scouter poco a poco con una sonrisa, dejándolo caer—. Parece que ya no necesitaré esto.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —demandó. La sonrisa de Vegeta desapareció mientras la inspeccionaba muy lentamente.

—Te lo dije —gruñó finalmente acercándose a ella hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros. Estiró una mano enguantada y cubrió su mentón mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Acercándose, pasó su lengua por el cuello femenino haciéndola temblar. Luego susurró en su oído—. Soy un depredador y no puedes esconderte de mí.

—Si me tocas, gritaré.

—Oh, cuento con eso.

—Vegeta —rogó Bulma—. Tengo que dar un discur…

La interrumpió rasgando su chaqueta, abriéndola y haciendo que los botones salieran volando. Sus ojos azules se ampliaron en conmoción, lo cual sólo lo hizo resoplar.

—Huelo el deseo en ti, mujer —se burló Vegeta también abriendo su blusa sin esfuerzo—. Tú y yo sabemos que lo deseas. No te resistas.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —demandó Bulma, su rostro estaba rojo mientras intentaba quitarse de encima las manos inquietas de él. Tenía razón y eso la estaba enfureciendo—. ¡Eres un imbécil, aléjate de mí!

Vegeta tomó sus muñecas y luego las inmovilizó poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, deteniendo su forcejeo. Bulma tragó hondo, con el corazón a mil.

—¿De verdad deseas que me aleje de ti? —dijo poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella. Bulma se mordió el labio inferior y guardó silencio. Ambos respiraban con un poco más de dificultad de la acostumbrada—. Fue por eso que tomaste la transmisión en el scouter. Querías que te encontrara tan rápido como pudiera.

—No, no lo hice —debatió mirándolo directo a los ojos en desafío—. Yo…

Presionó su masculinidad contra ella firmemente y ella dejó de respirar otra vez. Se sentía tan bien…

—Lo deseas —susurró mirándola a los ojos y desafiándola a negarlo—. Sólo ríndete.

Apenas pasó un segundo antes de que lo hiciera señalando su rendición con un beso. Él lo profundizó, una de sus manos ocupó su pecho sobre el sujetador. Frunció el entrecejo cuando sintió algo que se suponía no debía estar ahí. Quitó el dispositivo con bastante facilidad y lo aplastó con la bota mientras ella lo rodeaba con los brazos acercándolo.

Mientras tanto, unos siete pisos abajo, un Trunks de 21 años vio hacia el techo. Su mamá estaba en agenda para dar su discurso de presentación dentro de cinco minutos y era poco usual que no estuviese allí. Había asumido que simplemente se le había hecho tarde, pero de repente, sintió el ki de su padre salir de la nada. Justo al lado del de su madre.

—Aw, mierda —gruñó. Su hermanita de ocho años se espabiló a su lado. Bra estaba sumamente aburrida y su hermano maldiciendo frente a ella (algo que Vegeta le había prohibido estrictamente) fue la parte más entretenida de la noche hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Papá regresó.

—¡Yay, papi regresó de entrenar en el espacio! —dijo la niña animadamente. Su padre se marchaba una vez al año al espacio por algunas semanas, algunas veces se llevaba a Trunks. Le había prometido llevarla el próximo año, pero por ahora, ella sólo estaba emocionada de que hubiese regresado.

—Sí —murmuró Trunks. Nunca fallaba. Sus padres apenas y podían tener las manos alejadas del otro después de que éste llegaba de sus viajes. El tiempo separados los dejaba insaciables, tanto que era una obligación quedarse en casa de Goten hasta que volvieran a la normalidad. O lo que lo era para ellos de todas maneras.

—_Sí, regresó bien… _—susurró Trunks haciendo una mueca de asco mientras sentía el ki de su padre ascendiendo rítmicamente.

—¡Aunque mamá tiene que apurarse o va a perderse su discurso! —gritó Bra alarmada, mirando a su hermano para que solucionara el problema.

Trunks suspiró y finalmente sacudió la cabeza. —Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo.

—Oh, esto va a estar bueno —dijo Bra con una gran sonrisa.

Trunks fulminó con la mirada a su hermanita antes de levantarse de la mesa. Se puso de pie y se arregló la corbata lo mejor que pudo. _Sabía _que algo estaba pasando cuando vio un par de scouters hace más o menos un mes en el laboratorio de su mamá. Su padre nunca usaba esas cosas. Bulma dijo que era para propósitos investigativos pero su vergüenza cuando él los vio lo dijo todo. Puso los ojos en blanco. Ya apestaba que su madre lo obligara a acompañarla a esa convención aburrida cuando él prefería por mucho intentar ligar con chicas junto a Goten para ver quién podía llevarlas primero a la cama. Al menos había oído a su madre ensayar su discurso lo suficiente como para saber qué decir.

—_Investigativos. Hn. Sí claro. Posiblemente fraguaron todo esto sólo para hacerme dar este maldito discurso de presentación._

En medio de un torbellino de calor, sudor, tacto y jadeos, Vegeta apenas fue capaz de captar los pensamientos de Trunks. Aunque no era el objetivo final, obligar a Trunks a tomar un poco de iniciativa era definitivamente parte del plan. Sonrió pegado a la piel de su esposa mientras escuchaba a su hijo maldiciendo.

Demonios, era bueno estar en casa.

.


End file.
